


History Repeats

by DesertSnowQueen



Series: It's (Not) Genetics [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a Tumblr Prompt, it's one I really really love, kitty noire, so i hope y'all like it too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSnowQueen/pseuds/DesertSnowQueen
Summary: When Kitty Noire makes an appearance in Gotham, she finds herself drawn to a certain little bird whose brothers are far too entertained by this turn of events
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: It's (Not) Genetics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567126
Comments: 37
Kudos: 926





	History Repeats

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask I received on Tumblr agessss ago and had trouble finishing. The prompt was: "Damian and the batfams reaction to kitty noir?? Like marinette with the cat miraculous is fierce as hell, Damian would be shook"
> 
> I hope I did this justice lol. There aren't enough jokes in the Maribat fandom about Damian and Lady/Kitty Noire in my opinion.

As soon as Hawkmoth was defeated, Marinette left Paris for good.

Adrien gave up his Miraculous willingly. He decided that the Miraculouses had torn his family apart and as much as he had relied on Plagg, it was just too painful of a reminder. He had lost his mother and mother figure to the Peacock, his father was Hawkmoth, and he had spent his teenage years fighting the only family he had. He moved to London to study science at the University College London. Last she heard, he was still in touch with Nino and they met up whenever the DJ had gigs nearby.

Marinette distanced herself from everyone after the fight. After Hawkmoth was defeated, Ladybug stepped out of the public eye. Even though they survived the final fight, she had still lost her best friend. The reveal had encouraged Adrien to finally help her expose Lila before graduation, but that had made things worse for Marinette. She suddenly had to deal with her classmates—who had turned against her and believed a liar over her for years—scrambling to apologize and put things back to how they once were before graduation rolled around. When graduation finally came, her Uncle Jagged and Aunt Penny invited her to move to America with them, and after a discussion with Master Fu and her parents, Marinette wholeheartedly agreed. 

She needed a change of pace, and a little more chaos in her life, and Gotham promised just that.

~*~*~*~

“Come on, Bug. I know you’re Tikki’s kid, but Gotham isn’t Paris. Ladybug would be more conspicuous than Lady Noire would be,” Plagg said one day a few weeks after the move. “We all know you’ve been itching to transform and go for a run. You haven’t transformed in months. And you did tell Fu that you wanted chaos. I am chaos!”

“Technically, you’re destruction,” Marinette pointed out.

“Details, details,” Plagg waved off. “So? Want to wear the ring for a while?”

“You can if you want to, Marinette,” Tikki assured her. “You are the Guardian now...just try not to let too many people see you.”

“It’s been dark for hours, the catsuit should blend in just fine,” Plagg said.

“Fine...but I’m not going by Lady Noire here. Lady Noire was Paris and Hawkmoth and Chat and a long time ago,” Marinette said. “Maybe Kitty Noire would be better.”

“It’s cute!” Tikki approved. “Go let out some steam, Marinette. You deserve it.”

“Okay,” Marinette conceded, taking out the earrings and putting them safely back into the Miracle Box. She turned to Plagg with a huge smile. “Plagg, claws out!”

~*~*~*~

Patrol was unusually quiet that night, so the boys all met up to finish their routes together before heading home. They were almost done when Robin noticed someone running across the rooftops perpendicular to them. He frowned and veered off course, hoping to cut whoever it was off and figure out what they were doing. 

He landed on a rooftop at the same time the figure did, and his eyes widened when he realized it was a girl around his age. Her black hair was tied in a long braid that almost seemed to move on its own accord. She wore a black catsuit with blue trim, and had a pair of black cat ears on her head. Her mask was possibly the most interesting part of her ensemble, though...a simple black mask over her eyes, with vibrant blue lenses making her eyes look slitted and cat-like. They stared at each other for a few moments, and he noticed her pupils widen before she smirked playfully.

“It seems like I found a little bird on my run,” she ~~purred~~ said, her ~~adorable~~ accent catching his attention.

_French, huh? I wonder what she’s doing here…_

“Who are you?” Robin asked. Something in her demeanor shifted, and as she stepped closer, Robin prepared himself for a fight.

“I’m Kitty, mon oisillon,” she said sweetly, holding her hand out for him to shake. “Kitty Noire. Based on your traffic light color scheme, I presume you’re Robin?”

“I don’t look like a traffic light,” Robin scowled. He didn’t take her hand, and she simply shrugged and started walking around him. He tracked her movements, waiting for her to strike.

“Red, yellow, and green...those are traffic light colors, are they not?” she teased, but there was no malice in her tone. More curiosity than anything else. Robin couldn’t help but think of the connection between curiosity and cats. “I’m new in town...just moved here with my uncle. I mean you no harm, mon oisillon. I’m just out for a run.”

“Dressed like a cat?” he asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. Kitty shrugged.

“Why not? Your father dresses as an animal too, does he not? The Batman? I thought I would fit right in here like this...I even blend in.”

“You realize we already have a Catwoman in Gotham, right? She’s a thief.”

“I assure you, I’m not,” she said as she came to a stop in front of him. She was twirling something in her fingers, and he startled when he realized she was holding one of his birdarangs. He hadn’t even noticed her take one. He snatched it back and his scowl deepened as she started to giggle. “I may have a talent for it, but I’d rather stop thieves than be one.”

“You want to be a vigilante?”

“I prefer the word ‘hero’ but if the heroes here are called vigilantes, I suppose that works too. Maybe we’ll be seeing more of each other, mon oisillon.”

“You’re not going to tell me your identity? If you want us to work together, you’ll have to,” he said. His eyes continued to follow her as she walked away from him and paused on the edge of the roof. She turned back to him with that same playful smirk she’d had throughout the whole encounter, though he swore there was more to it than it seemed.

“Where would be the fun in that?” she retaliated. She extended her baton and vaulted away, disappearing into the night before Robin could even think about following her.

~*~*~*~

“What’s with the Catwoman-wannabe?” Red Hood asked over the comms from their vantage point on a nearby roof. They were ready to jump in if the situation escalated, but they trusted Robin to handle things.

None of them expected her to saunter over to him and start flirting.

They certainly didn’t expect Robin to just let her get away.

They all made their way to the rooftop Robin had confronted the girl on, their confusion clearly matching his.

“What was that?” Red Robin asked. Robin shook his head.

“She calls herself Kitty Noire. Apparently she’s new to Gotham and wants to be a vigilante,” Robin said.

“She looked like she was flirting with you,” Nightwing commented. A light blush dusted his baby brother’s cheeks as he scowled.

“She was _not_ flirting,” Robin denied. His scowl turned into an angry pout. “She called me a traffic light.”

Red Hood started snickering first, and soon all three of Robin’s older brothers were laughing at his expense. Robin scowled and swung off the roof to finish his patrol route, leaving his brothers to act like imbeciles on their own.

“Oh, history repeats, doesn’t it?” Nightwing asked when he finally calmed down enough to speak, setting his brothers into another round of laughter. “First Bats and Catwoman, and now B’s only biological son and this Kitty girl? This should be fun…”

~*~*~*~

“He would make a good Black Cat,” Marinette mused when she got back to the apartment. She’d put her earrings back on to talk to Tikki about her run, and kept the ring on a chain around her neck so Plagg could participate too.

“Are you going to give it to him?” Tikki asked. Marinette hummed.

“I don’t know. Not yet, anyway. I want to get to know him better first, and I’m not quite ready for a new partner yet. But when I am...he’s definitely an option.”

“His energy would suit mine, Bug,” Plagg said. “I could feel it through the transformation. But there is something off about it. I can’t quite place what. It’s like it’s been corrupted. You need to be careful.”

“I will, Plagg. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll add more to this or not. At least one of my Daminette December fics will be set in this AU, but for now consider this a one-shot and I may add more if I get inspired. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
